Perempuan Bulan
by Kenzeira
Summary: Hanya ada kenangan, berserak seumpama pasir di tepi pantai. [IchiRuki untuk event #EndofArcana berdasarkan Tarot IX: The Hermit]. AU.


**Disklaimer** : Bleach milik **Tite Kubo**. Tidak ada keuntungan apa pun yang saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain kesenangan belaka.

 **Peringatan** : IchiRuki as usual, writer!Rukia, mengandung absurditas, possibly out of characters. AU.

* * *

 **.**

 **PEREMPUAN BULAN**

 _ **Didedikasikan untuk event End of Arcana**_

 **Prompt** : kartu tarot major arcana nomor **#IX—The Hermit** ; penemuan diri, meditasi, kontemplasi, pencerahan dan diri sendiri

 **Story by Kenzeira**

 **.**

* * *

Hanya ada kenangan, berserak seumpama pasir di tepi pantai.

Apa lagi sekiranya yang harus dicari. Keresahan memuncak, kehampaan memenuhi ruang dada. Ke mana harus berjalan, tidak tahulah. Ke mana saja boleh, mencari apa saja juga boleh. Barangkali wajah—atau sepasang mata karamel, siapa tahu jatuh, siapa tahu belum habis disapu ombak. Ya, ya, siapa yang tahu.

Seperti saat ia menjejaki masa lalu, mengorek-ngoreknya. Ada kebahagiaan yang tersisa, tidak mengapa walau sedikit. Kenangan itu muncul perlahan-lahan, mula-mula kabur lantas berubah semakin nyata. Nyata dan jelas, seakan ia memang ada di sana, duduk sendiri menghadap senja, mengabadikan sesosok pria yang tengah tertawa riang di depannya, mengacaukan ritme ombak hingga hanya dia saja yang terlihat indah.

 _Kaukah itu, Ichigo._

Kepada siapa kiranya Rukia hendak bertanya, ia tak tahu selain pada dirinya sendiri. Angin malam tidak banyak membantu, mereka diam saja, berembus aja. Enak sekali. Seperti berlari-lari, dikejar waktu. Lari saja terus, membelai setiap makhluk, setiap manusia—setiap rasa. Bebas, tidak tahu apa itu aturan hidup. Bernapas, memberi arti, jatuh cinta. Atau melangkah di jalan tak bernama seperti yang dilakukannya kini.

Setiap sudut kota terasa sunyi, kesunyiannya tidak mencekam, justru memberikan efek sepi dalam sanubari. Begitupula yang sedang dirasakannya—benarkah yang demikian itu patut dinamai rasa sementara tidak ada rasa yang terasa. Aduh, memusingkan sekali kalau dipikir-pikir. Tidak tahu apa. Pokoknya perasaan itu mati, apa pun. Mati rasa, begitu orang-orang sering menyebutnya.

Mati rasa, tapi sepi. Hatinya sepi ibarat kota besar di pukul dua dini hari. Hanya ada burung gagak terbang, suara sayapnya terdengar samar. Lalu, tentu saja, setiap benda bisu bergerak dalam hening, terhempas angin. Umpamanya kertas. Kertas apakah itu, hasil ujian sekolah kah, berita harian kota—atau justru kertas kosong tak berarti (kertas yang seharusnya sangat berarti karena hendak ditulisi surat cinta kepada seseorang nun jauh di sana, tapi kemudian si pengirim tidak jadi menulisinya karena terlanjur pulang ke pangkuan bulan).

Mari imajinasikan apa saja. Sebab, setiap langkah adalah misteri. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan tampak di hadapan. Mungkin anjing liar menyalak-nyalak, atau laba-laba yang sibuk membuat jaring untuk menjerat mangsa. Atau justru tidak ada apa-apa. Sunyi. Hanya suara langkah kakinya yang terdengar, samar namun nyata. Seperti setiap tetes air jatuh dari wastafel saat akan membasuh muka. Bergemericik. Suaranya aneh.

 _Akan_ _ke mana kau setelah semua ini selesai, Rukia?_

Lagi-lagi. Rukia bingung mau jawab apa, dia bahkan tidak mau memberikan jawaban apa pun meski itu ada. _Berjalan-jalan saja, tidak perlu tahu akan ke mana, tidak perlu tahu aku di mana, setiap sudut kadang lebih bermakna apabila tidak ada nama. Lagipula apa gunanya nama kalau kau hanya melintas satu-dua kali saja_ , monolognya. Ia jawab juga pertanyaan itu, walau si penanya tidak mampu mendengarnya.

Apa sekiranya yang akan dikatakan Ichigo andaikata dia mendengar?

Oh, oh, tentu saja, alis pria itu akan menekuk, membuat matanya makin tajam, menghunus tepat di dada. Tidak ada yang lebih tajam selain mata itu. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Rukia suka. Mata penuh ambisi, penuh dendam dan keinginan besar menaklukan hidup. Memangnya hidup siapa yang hendak dia taklukan, hidupnya pun usai seperti selembar daun di musim gugur. Atau menaklukan hidup Rukia. Bagaimana bisa, ia sendiri sudah takluk pada hidup. Huh, ada-ada saja.

 _Aku tidak mengenalmu lagi, Rukia. Kau berubah banyak, sikapmu jadi aneh sekali. Aku tidak suka Rukia yang baru. Terlalu gampang menyerah, terlalu pasrah. Kehidupan ini 'kan bukan hanya duduk diam dan menulis cerita, bukan cuma menikmati napas lantas mati setelahnya begitu saja. Lalu … apa itu tadi? Apa gunanya nama, memangnya apa lagi selain menaruh kenangan. Kalau rindu tinggal dibuka saja, tinggal diingat saja. Sebetulnya hidup ini sederhana sekali. Tapi pikiranmu terlalu sempit, terlalu tidak masuk akal. Aneh._

Begitulah kira-kira yang akan menjadi jawaban Ichigo. Kata-katanya terdengar menyebalkan namun ada benarnya. Kalau hidup, ayam juga hidup, burung juga hidup—bahkan ulat! Hidup jangan sekadar hidup. Harus memberi arti, memberi ini-itu. Merepotkan tapi memang begitu keadaannya. Buat apa hidup kalau hanya menunggu mati. Kematian tanpa perlu ditunggu juga nanti datang sendiri. Datangnya tiba-tiba pula, bikin orang kaget.

Duh, apa lagi sekiranya yang harus ditulis. Bingung juga. Rukia masih jalan-jalan sendirian di tengah kota mati. Lalu setelah itu apa? Menyusahkan saja. Kenapa harus jalan-jalan di malam hari kalau bisa dilakukan di pagi hari. Perempuan memang benar-benar kompleks. Padahal polanya 'kan sederhana. Di sepanjang jalan hanya ada kenangan, diputar berulang-ulang sampai bosan. Tapi siapa orang yang bosan memutar kenangan. Benar, siapa kira-kira.

Ah, itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Orang melupakan kenangan barangkali karena terlalu menikmati kehidupannya sekarang, biasanya memang demikian. Tertawa saja, bersama anggur merah dan sedikit rokok bercampur ganja, lantas masa lalu lenyap digerus kegilaan—kegilaan! Tentu saja, itu bukan kebahagiaan. Manusia biasa melarikan diri dari masalah—dari masa lalu—dengan menghancurkan diri sendiri menggunakan obat-obatan. Sampai melayang, pusing, mual, muntah-muntah. Kalau mendadak mati ya itu salahnya sendiri.

Tapi perempuan semacam Rukia mana mungkin begitu. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kehidupan yang disisakan Tuhan untuknya, tidak akan. Dia senang sekali, biasanya. Perempuan yang banyak bersyukur, tak mau repot memikirkan kapan mau mati, hidup saja dulu, mati nanti menyusul kalau sudah puas menyesap banyak kenangan. Nah, kan. Tapi anehnya, malam ini dia cuma mau jalan-jalan. Tidak tahu ke mana.

Jalan-jalan saja. Ke mana saja. Begitu terus.

Lebih baik tersesat, siapa tahu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian—yang membakar kembali semangat dalam jiwanya untuk tetap hidup, duduk dan menulis cerita. Sesuatu yang menarik itu kemudian akan dia tuangkan ke dalam tulisan. Misalkan saja mengenai kertas tanpa aksara barusan, dari pemikiran sederhana tiba-tiba menjadi cerita luar biasa. Itulah yang selalu dilakukannya setiap waktu, sampai membuat Ichigo jengah.

 _Menulis, menulis, menulis!_

(Ichigo selalu mengulang kata tersebut sampai tiga kali, tidak tahu kenapa—barangkali menekankan kalau dia butuh diperhatikan, tidak hanya layar monitor yang berkedip-kedip statis itu)

 _Apa sebegitu butuh uang sampai kau lupa waktu untuk makan—bahkan sekadar melirik ke arahku yang sedari tadi murung ini. Aku tidak paham kenapa kau berubah menyebalkan._

Nah, nah. Muncul lagi bayangan lain, berputar melulu seperti kaset rusak. Memangnya salah kalau menulis terus, padahal yang Rukia tulis itu bukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Dia bahkan tidak memikirkan royalti. Aduh, royalti hanya bonus, tidak lebih tidak kurang. Kenapa harus memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapat uang kalau bisa menikmati sebongkah kebahagiaan hanya dengan duduk dan menulis cerita. Hidup jadi terdengar murah sekali kalau cuma mengumpulkan uang.

 _Hidup bukan hanya duduk dan menulis cerita._

Iya, iya, Rukia tahu. Maka dari itu, malam ini dia libur menulis, mau jalan-jalan saja. Walau ujung-ujungnya kegiatan itu akan tetap membuatnya kembali menulis. Memang begitu niatnya. Berjalan di antara keheningan—kesunyian—demi mencari secercah cahaya, barangkali masih ada. Tak mengapa meski setitik. Itu juga sudah dapat dikatakan beruntung. Kalau ketemu. Kalau.

Sepanjang perjalanan, masih saja, kehampaan itu bertahta megah. Padahal gelap tidak begitu gelap walau malam sudah melintasi puncaknya. Ada bulan menggantung sendirian. Pasti sedih sekali kalau jadi bulan, hanya diam saja, mengandalkan pantulan cahaya matahari. Pasti merepotkan juga kalau harus jadi matahari, setiap malam membantu bulan bercahaya. Apa jadinya kalau matahari lelah, bulan diabaikan. Bulan jadi hilang dimakan gelap. Kenapa terasa sedih begini.

Apa Ichigo bersedia menjadi matahari dalam hidupnya yang gelap ini?

Tapi Ichigo bukan matahari. Tidak heran pria itu lelah. Bersinar terus, mencoba memberi penerangan dalam hidupnya sepanjang malam, padahal dia diam saja (bukan, bukan diam yang diam, Rukia cuma duduk dan menulis cerita). Rukia mana bisa menyalahkan Ichigo. Terlalu tolol kalau demikian, jatuhnya jadi tidak tahu terima kasih.

Tidak apa-apa, tidak masalah kalau Ichigo sudah sampai pada batasnya. Rukia tetap berterima kasih. Kehadiran pria itu memberikan begitu banyak kenangan—kenangan itu kemudian akan ia putar terus, tidak bosan-bosannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bosan, tidak ada lagi kenangan indah yang tersisa, tidak ada lagi selain bersama Ichigo.

 _Apa kau akan terus begini, Rukia? Apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari kebisuan selain hampa. Aku mana mungkin mampu mengeja setiap kata-katamu. Aku sudah tidak mengerti lagi harus bagaimana, karena, demi Tuhan, rasanya aku seakan melihatmu menjauh dan semakin jauh sampai terlihat sangat samar hingga lenyap sama sekali. Aku sudah tidak lagi mengenalmu._

Jalan setapak membawanya pada tujuan akhir. Tidak tahu kenapa bisa sampai, barangkali Ichigo menuntunnya dalam keremangan malam. Rukia pikir ia akan habis malam ini, tergeletak tanpa daya di negeri entah, siapa yang mau menolongnya. Tapi Ichigo selalu ada. Begitulah matahari (Ichigo bukan matahari, tapi dia seperti matahari). Dalam kelam malam dia seakan hilang, namun sebenarnya ada. Memperhatikan dari jauh. Hangat sekali.

 _Apakah kau harus mengenalku untuk jatuh cinta padaku sementara aku sendiri sudah jatuh cinta padamu sebelum aku mampu mengenalmu seperti sekarang ini, Ichigo? Jangan berlebihan mendefinisikan aku. Kau tentu tahu, karena dirimu sendirilah aku menjelma aku._

Ichigo terbang bebas, menyatukan diri bersama matahari. Pada pagi menjelang malam dia hilang serupa bulan, lantas dia muncul setelahnya. Tapi Ichigo bukan bulan, bukan. Meski hanya tampak di malam hari, dia tetap matahari. Menghangatkan sekaligus membakar. Menenangkan tapi juga membuat hati hampa.

 _Sudah pernah kukatakan sebelumnya, kau terlalu rumit memikirkan segala hal. Kenapa tidak kau coba lihat aku yang sudah ringkih ini, Rukia? Tidakkah kau merasa kasihan padaku. Aku butuh dirimu seperti aku butuh napas untuk tetap hidup. Tapi kau begini terus, mengocehkan hal-hal tidak masuk akal seakan aku sama tidak masuk akalnya dalam hidupmu._

(Kemudian, ada suara meja. Digebrak sedemikian rupa. Ichigo pelakunya.)

Rukia memandang semesta. Dia mampu melihat segala-galanya dengan jelas, cukup sepasang mata, tidak perlu seribu lagi. Hamparan pantai maha luas. Ombaknya menggulung-gulung tidak karuan, menghantam pasir dan karang lalu kembali pulang ke dalam lautan. Tapi lantas kembali lagi, pulang lagi. Begitu terus karena memang hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan ombak, menggerus sisa-sisa kenangan sampai habis.

 _Apakah aku sudah tidak termaafkan lagi, Ichigo. Aku hanya mencintaimu saja, mencintaimu dengan caraku yang bisu ini. Kalau kukatakan dengan lantang pun, aku tahu kau akan menertawakannya. Kata-kataku, kalimatku, semuanya berhamburan tidak tentu arah. Aksara kehilangan rupa sampai kau salah mengartikannya, meski aku berkali-kali mencoba merapalkan dalam heningnya dirimu di saat malam menjemput. Aku tahu kau marah. Kehidupan yang membosankan ini memang seringkali membuat manusia marah. Entah kenapa._

Matahari belum sampai. Keheningan seakan menjadi satu-satunya teman. Keheningan itulah yang membawa Rukia pada pencerahan dalam hidup. Dia tahu dia tidak bisa terus begini. Harus ada perubahan, tidak mengapa walau sedikit. Setidaknya ia tetap menulis apa pun yang disukainya, mencoba menceritakan apa pun yang dia ketahui. Semua orang berhak tahu bahwa hidup itu bukan sekadar hidup.

Rukia tidak sedang mencoba menjelma menjadi seorang filsuf, menerjemahkan hal-hal sederhana menjadi rumit atau sebaliknya. Rukia hanya perempuan biasa, dia cuma sedang patah hati, patah hati luar biasa hebat hingga membuatnya memikirkan berbagai macam hal secara kompleks. Tapi, lebih dari itu, Rukia tahu dia harus lebih menghargai dirinya sendiri dibanding siapapun. Ichigo selalu memberitahunya begitu.

 _Aku hilang harapan, Rukia. Andaikata aku mati, apa kau akan tetap begini—duduk dan menulis cerita sepanjang waktu? Lalu harus aku apakan abuku nanti kalau kau saja tidak peduli. Kau barangkali akan membiarkanku berserak, berhambur-hamburan sampai tidak ada lagi yang tersisa karena angin sudah menerbangkanku entah ke mana._

Melangkah lebih dekat, Rukia bisa merasakan kebebasan. Sorot matanya masih hampa, tapi dia tahu dia akan menemukan cahaya. Sebentar lagi. Pasti.

Ichigo ada di sana, tangannya membentang luas, seakan hendak menyatu bersama alam. Rukia melihatnya. Pria itu berlari—berlari terus, menerjang ombak. Berkali-kali, deburannya membuat Ichigo goyah, tapi pria itu terlalu kuat untuk menyerah. Rasanya semakin hangat saja, semakin dekat dan hangat. Rukia ikut berlari, menerjang apa pun yang menghalangi. Dia juga ingin bebas.

 _Beginikah rasanya bebas …_

Tapi Ichigo lebih dulu hilang.

 _Tunggu, jangan hilang dulu. Aku belum sempat meraihmu. Kenapa tiba-tiba lenyap begitu. Apakah aku benar-benar tidak termaafkan …_

Ichigo sudah menjemput kebebasan. Rukia diabaikan. Rukia berlari sendirian, hendak menerjang ombak namun ia jatuh terjerembab. Jatuh dan menangis. Lantas teriakannya menggema.

[ _Andaikata aku mati, apakah kau akan tetap begini—_ ]

Tidak, tidak. Jangan diteruskan, jangan.

 _Aku tidak begitu, Ichigo. Mana bisa aku begitu. Tidakkah kau lihat aku sekarang, berjalan-jalan sendirian, mencari makna di setiap celah, mencari sisa-sisa kebahagiaan dalam kenangan yang membentang di sepanjang perjalanan, tidakkah kau melihatnya. Aku rindu sekali padamu._

Rukia menemukannya. Cahaya terang benderang di ujung cakrawala. Ichigo sudah pulang. Dia pulang ke tempat yang jauh dan tak terjangkau. Bagaimana bisa Rukia menjangkaunya, matahari terlalu jauh—jauh sekali. Rukia hanya mampu meratap lantas dilarungkannya sisa-sisa abu dalam guci mungil itu bersamaan dengan airmatanya yang luruh.[]

 **10:09pm – August 18, 2016**

* * *

a/n: menulis dalam satu tarikan napas setelah galau seharian (pasti tahu alasannya), benar-benar tanpa jeda, paragraf demi paragraf menyambung terus. btw saya menggabungkan gaya menulis menembus batas dan malam panjang di pulau buru, dan beginilah hasilnya (di menembus batas lebih ke kematian, di sini lebih ke kehidupan, karena memang begitulah pencerahan dan penemuan untuk diri sendiri sesuai dengan arti dari the hermit) :")

sudahlah, saya makin galau (saya cuma punya dua otp straight, dan kejam sekali rasanya kalau dua-duanya harus kandas). menulis dengan penuh emosi bikin energi saya terkuras banyak, saya mau nangis dulu :") terima kasih sudah membaca sampai akhir, semoga berkenan memberikan ulasan :")


End file.
